martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Blood Spear
A top grade saint artifact taken from the Saint Artifact Pavilion of Phoenix Cry Palace. After Lin Ming's nine by nine heavenly tribulation, it's rank had instantly become a spirit artifact with a source artifact spirti! Making this spear having the characteristics to grow along with the user! The truth was that all in all, the rank of the Phoenix Blood Spear could only be considered a medium-grade spirit artifact. This was because the materials used to forge the body of the Phoenix Blood Spear weren’t too good and the spear spirit hadn’t fully grown. But, with the Phoenix Blood Spear having undergone tempering through heavenly tribulation, a great deal of the power of heavenly tribulation had been retained within the spear shaft. Also, the source spear spirit was not what other spirit artifacts’ artifact spirits could compare with. As Lin Ming grew, the Phoenix Blood Spear would also grow. It was hard to estimate just how much it could continue growing. Once it grew in the future, it would definitely be capable of being Lin Ming’s life spirit treasure. Overview When this spear was forged, it was quenched not in water but in phoenix blood. How precious is phoenix blood? A martial artist normally only needs several dozen drops to soar into the heavens. If an ordinary bird were to obtain just a tiny bit of phoenix blood, it could transform into a golden crow or a vermillion bird! And that precious phoenix blood was actually used to quench this saint artifact. This Blood Phoenix Spear contains the essence of phoenix blood. *Obtained from passing the trials of the palace spirit in the Saint Artifact Pavillion. *This spear evolved to a Spirit grade artifact when Lin Ming faced his heavenly tribulation during his ninefall evolution. It was further enhanced with the condensed dragon bone relics, which match Lin Ming dragon's blood. The Phoenix Blood Spear could be called a weapon that had grown up together with Lin Ming. In the future, the Phoenix Blood Spear would be slowly refined into an Empyrean spirit treasure and eventually develop its own true artifact spirit. But, the only problem was that this process would take an extremely long time, at least tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands of years. Only then would the Phoenix Blood Spear be able to reveal its fearful strength. But for the Nine Divine Shifts Lin Ming, this rate of growth would take far too long. Thus, after acquiring the Black Dragon Spear, he had changed his main weapon into this top divine spear. Abilities 999 Blood Spears - Nine Through Nine Rebirthed to One Array Formation * The Phoenix Blood Spear was forged by a senior member of the Ancient Phoenix Clan, using a special technique that sealed 999 drops of phoenix blood within it to form an array that represented nine through nine to return to one. * The original master of the Phoenix Blood Spear could ignite their Ancient Phoenix blood to stimulate the array formation within, and the 999 drops of phoenix blood would form spears that attacked the enemy. This blood colored storm was formed of 999 small spears. These small spears were all formed by blood and this blood contained a nearly endless infernal energy and infinite divine might. This was the phoenix true blood contained within the Phoenix Blood Spear this was the greatest killing move contained within the Phoenix Blood Spear! Trivia * Everything in this world had its own extreme habitat. Birds flew in the skies, tigers stalked through the forests, dragons ruled over the seas, and after being reborn into a spirit artifact, the extreme of the Phoenix Blood Spear happened to be Lin Ming’s hand, the place where it could display its greatest combat strength!Chapter 1132 – Mystery of the Black Bead References Category:Lin Ming Category:Spirit Artifact Category:Phoenix Cry Palace Category:Spears